


It Takes Two to Tango

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's hookup with Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

He'd known it was wrong from the moment he'd replied to the text. He'd known it was a bad idea when he was knocking on Eli's door. He'd known he would regret it as he followed the tall, handsome boy into his bedroom.

It's not like he had initiated anything. It's not like he'd come running to Eli. It's just that, well, he didn't resist. He didn't resist when Eli slipped his hand into his, pulling him towards the bed. He didn't resist when Eli undid his bowtie, followed by his vest and his shirt. He even laughed when Eli commented on the amount of layers he was wearing, pushing away from his mind the fact that he had made the very same to Kurt not that long ago. 

It takes two to tango – or in this case to cheat and Blaine was no fool. 

"Blaine?" The muffled name snapped him back to reality.

"What?" he said.

"Are you okay? You don't really seem… into it," Eli said, pulling up from under the blanket and placing his lips against Blaine's collarbone.

"Uh yeah," Blaine said.  
Eli went back to kissing him, tracing his lips from his ear, down to his jaw and then slowly making his way down his chest until he eventually the last wisp of his messy blonde hair disappeared under the blanket. 

Blaine could feel him moving around, doing… things that normally just the thought of would make him blush and yet he couldn't get himself to focus and Eli seemed to notice.

"Look," said the boy, throwing off the blanket and rolling over so that he lay next to Blaine. "I've got better things to do than to try and please someone who clearly isn't interested." He got off the bed and began getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"Blaine began. He looked at Eli. The kid was a beauty with his tall, lean, muscular body and gorgeous blonde hair. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. He got up and grabbed Eli's hand, pulling him down to the floor. He reached his hand into Eli's shorts but suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and Eli pushed away from him.

"No, Blaine. Come back when you've sorted out your shit," Eli said, anger in his voice. "I should've known you weren't up for this."

Blaine stood up and got dressed. He walked over to the mirror and made a feeble attempt to fix his hair before giving up and turning back to Eli.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Eli shrugged. "You're a good guy, Blaine. And fucking hot too. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now and you really need to sort out yours," he replied, neither accepting nor denying the apology.

Blaine nodded and turned to go. 

"If things don't work out you know where to find me," Eli called out behind him as he headed for the door. 

Blaine only had one thought in his head. He hoped he would never see Eli again because that would mean things hadn't worked out and the thought of that was enough to kill him.


End file.
